crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Monarchs in Croc 2
See also: King Rufus In Croc 2, more Gobbos were introduced, and these Gobbos each have their own ruler. Sailor King Sailor King, not be confused with King Rufus, is the proud ruler of the Sailor Village. He loves to fish. Quotes *"Gobbo always throw fish back but not before Gobbo give them kiss!" *"Dantinis not very nice, but not their fault." *"Swap Meet Pete watch over all Gobbos. He real stupid... and a nice guy too!" *"A door to a magic place, Gobbo not know how to open." *"Hope Croc not seen big squid. Squid like Ginger Soda too." *"Croc nice guy. Hope Croc find Mum and Dad!" *"Gobbos have big party soon. Drink Ginger Soda till burp." *"We the only Gobbos in world. World also flat, like pancake!" *"Ginger Soda yummy! Gobbo like when fizz go up nose!" *"Oh no! Gobbo scare fish by talking to Croc!" *"You know, Gobbo been fishing this river for weeks!" Trivia *The Sailor King said himself that he had been fishing a single river for weeks. *He never keeps the fish he catches. He always throws them back, "but not before Gobbo give fish kiss!" ''Croc 2'' Bio "This simple leader of the Sailor Gobbos leads a simple life. He loves fishing but always throws the fish back, but not before giving them a kiss." Cossack King The Cossack King is the king of the Cossack Village. He resides in Cossack Village. He enjoys Ginger Soda and is the only Gobbo, besides the Witch Doctor Gobbo, that knows the recipe. Quotes *Gobbo love Ginger Soda! Like it best when home made! You make it like this... Take one bucket... a nice fancy one, a big box of fizz...pop pop, a ginger root for tanginess, and a box of sugary goodness! Mix it all up and you get Ginger Soda! *That Baron Dante, he trouble! He trouble with capital 'R'! ...or 'T'? Gobbos not good at spelling! *Swap Meet Pete sells the finest Jelly Jumps in all the Gobbo lands. *Gobbo love snow! Makes Gobbo all chilly! Caveman King Caveman King is the king of the Caveman Village. He loves toasting Ginger marshmallows over hot lava. He wears a crown made of bone, a robe made of animal skins, and carries a bone. He often stands near a river of lava. Quotes *It's Ginger Soda Day soon! But mysterious Gobbo who makes it not here yet. We might not have enough! If only someone else could make some and mix it all up in great big Village cauldron. Ingredients all around here somewhere... Inca King The Inca King is the king of the Inca Gobbos in Croc 2. He wears a crown and a purple suit with a jewel necklace. Compared to the other Kings, his speech is more advanced. At the end of the game, he appears one last time to say goodbye, along with the three other kings. He rules the smallest kingdom, with only two levels. Quotes *You know, the Burping Game is our national pastime! *I do hope all the babies are OK. They are so small and you can lose them so easily! *I like going to the waterfall. Watch out for the frogs, though. They can be very naughty. *We Inca Gobbos are an ancient race. We have been around for...a LONG time. *There's something about the top of the temple... strange lights and noises in the night! *The Inventor Gobbo had better come back soon! Things are falling apart around here! Category:Gobbo Leaders Category:Characters in Croc 2 Category:Gobbos Category:Croc 2